


Tucumã.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [20]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Are you ready for the feels, Feels, Gen, Martin Crieff feels, Martin feels, because you better get ready, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Sometimes, as Martin Crieff learns, the snap decisions you make can be the best things for you.





	Tucumã.

Holding his hat, Martin spins the brim in his hands, looking at it then himself in the mirror. Dark circles, worse than when he had to survive off of ketchup soup with half of a piece of bread as his only meal every day, stand out against his pale, freckled skin.

He sighs, pulling the hat on quickly then checks over himself and his small bag of luggage. With a look of resignation pinching his face, he picks up the phone and dials out to order a cab. He might only have a little bit of money on him, but it should be enough to get to the airport, at least.

After ten of the 15 minutes quoted to him pass, he rolls the small bag into the elevator, waiting outside until a cab pulls up, asking his name. Once on the way to the airport, Martin relaxes visibly. Unable to speak much of the language, Martin simply stares at the number ticking up on the fare counter, having the man drop him as far from where he was going to maximize the tip he gives the man. Rolling his bag, he gets into the airport, heading straight for GERTI, a safe place for him.

Alone, he stares at his hands, debating quietly with himself whether he should or shouldn’t just get on a plane home, leave the flying business entirely, and just focus on being the best Man with a Van that he could possibly become. So entranced by his daydream, he doesn’t notice Arthur or Carolyn shooting him concerned looks, causing the looks to intensify until Douglas sits next to him, having already gone through most of the pre-flight checks.

As the flight drags on, Martin mostly ignores Douglas, instead questioning if he can keep doing this to himself. Pulling off his cap, he wipes some sweat from his brow, not noticing the look it earns him.

Arthur’s attempts to cheer Martin up with food and drinks fall flat, but Martin still gives the boy a weak smile. Thinking to himself, the flight seems to be both passing slowly and going quickly, but not quickly enough for Martin.

Upon landing smoothly, Douglas turns to him, but Martin stands on wobbly legs, calling out for Carolyn. Once near her, he asks to talk in private after Douglas and Arthur have left. Watching the cargo be unloaded, Martin scrubs his face with the heel of his hand, turning around when the tiny woman taps him.

They argue, back and forth, as Martin cries quietly, and Carolyn’s rage causes silent tears to fall while she rants up one side of him and back down the other. When he finally manages to get out, “It’s just… I can’t tell you, Carolyn. I can’t. I’m going to my Mum’s, I can’t be here anymore. I can’t be in this city anymore. I’m sorry, Carolyn. It’s not you, or Arthur, bless his dim little head.” Carolyn’s face snaps up, staring intensely. As Martin was afraid would happen, she guesses correctly that it has to do with Douglas, but Martin’s continued insistence that it has to be the grey-haired man who tells her gives him a window to slip outside, finding a note under the wiper blade of his van.

“Martin, please call me and talk to me. We need to figure this out, and I want to make it right.”

Crumpling it, he throws the paper before unlocking the van. Throwing his luggage in, he knocks over his toolbox. With a bit of a jog, he runs from the passenger side of the van to the drivers, slipping into the seat. He turns the key a few times, the van finally turning over and playing some lovey pop song on his radio. Twisting the knob, he settles on silence instead as he pulls away from the airport that had been like a home to his actual home, the flat. Driving in the silence, the trip seems to go by in the blink of an eye for Martin.

Up in his room, he gathers everything that’s his, tucking it into an overly large suitcase. At the bottom of the stairs, he stops to say goodbye to the only person there, a young girl who was always incredibly sweet. Holding her to his tiny frame, he lets himself apologize over and over again for making her, and the other flatmates worry about him.

Tears run down his face as he pulls away from his home, knowing his former First Officer could always find him there, as could his now former employer.

In a secluded area, he pulls over, changing out of the uniform for the last time. Using a plastic bag, he tucks the outfit out of sight as more tears flood his vision to the point that he can’t do much other than blink and ride it out.


End file.
